The aim of this work is to systematically characterize each of the three distinct human interferons. The physicochemical, biological, and antigenic properties of each interferon will be performed with isolated and purified interferons. Possible structure to function relationships of each interferon molecule will be examined through the use of specific antisera as well as through the use of chemical modifications of specific reactive groups and the use of specific glycosidases to determine the role of the carbohydrate moiety - if any, in the expression of a particular biological activity. The ultimate goal of these studies is to develop a radioimmunoassay for the quantitation of interferon protein.